


no place like you

by mysterytwin



Series: i’ll love you long after you’re gone [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: & good old starco, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytwin/pseuds/mysterytwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's him. Or maybe it's her. But it's definitely them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no place like you

Marco's always known this day would come. He's been told about it. He's imagined it. He's even tried to avoid it. It happens all the time. To every exchange student. And now, to Star. 

Then why does it still hurt?

Why is there a pain in his chest every time he thinks about it? Why does he wish she'll make the decision to stay? Why does he close his eyes and remind himself that _she's still here_ right next to him? That she hasn't left yet?

From all the other exchange students that lived in his house, she's his favorite. It isn't because he's used to seeing her smile in the morning or the cheerful greetings she says whenever he sees her. Or maybe it is because of that. He's not sure. But he does know it's because she's his best friend. Maybe that's why. 

Or maybe it's also because he loves her. 

It scares him sometimes—they watch romcoms and whenever someone falls for their best friend, it doesn't always turn out right. (Or maybe it's just because they watch the bad ones to make fun of it.)

She's a princess. Yeah, he knows that. She's got duties and responsibilities to Mewni. She can't stay on earth just because she _wants_ to. He's read about it. (She doesn't know he did, and she never will.)

She can't stay. The school year's almost over—and that's _it_. That's when she leaves. That's when he has to move on and another exchange student comes barging into his house. That's the way things work. 

That's why he always tells himself never to get too attached. But then again, none of them were like Star. 

Maybe that's why. 

Maybe it's her laugh—loud or soft, he doesn't mind. Or maybe it's her eyes, bright and blue and filled with curiosity and wonder and innocence. Or her voice, never trying to offend anyone and always cheerful. Or maybe it's just the way she looks at him, you know? Maybe that's why she's so different. 

What's funny enough is that this love of his—no matter how ridiculous it is because he's her _best friend_ and best friends shouldn't fall for each other and he's heard there's some sort of rule that states you shouldn't, but people do anyway, don't they?—it won't (can't) last. Because one day Star Butterfly is going to become queen of Mewni and she'll move on but he won't. 

That's why he has to prepare. 

But Marco isn't that stupid. He knows what other people have done in situations like these and he knows that they never turn out well. So no—he isn't going to distance himself from Star because that's just going to make matters worse and he just wants to spend every moment he can with her. (He'll get over her when she's gone; distance is a good solution, right?)

So right now—given at this very moment—Marco Diaz will continue to eat his nachos and pretend he was watching the movie this entire time. 

His eyes regain focus onto the screen and he tries to make sense of what's happening but he just doesn't get it. He takes a quick glance at Star and he sees that her eyes are a little unfocused, like she's thinking about what will happen too. 

Marco looks away before she catches him staring. 

"Marco?" she asks, and he pretends that he was caught up in the movie before turning to look at her. 

"Yeah?" he replies, his heart beating a little too fast for his own good. Her eyes are soft, even if she isn't looking directly at his eyes. He knows where this is going. 

She hesitates a bit, biting her lip. "I know it's selfish, but I don't want to leave."

He shakes his head. "But you have to, Star. You're going to become queen—" _and you'll move on and I'll be stuck here thinking about you._

She looks at him expectantly, like she's waiting for him to finish his sentence. Crap. 

He says quietly, "You're going to be queen and you're going to be awesome at it." It wasn't a lie. 

Star takes a deep breath. "I'm just going to miss you, okay? And I might now be able to visit all the time—I mean, look at my mother! She barely even has time for me! How do you think I can handle traveling dimensions every other day? And you're going to be busy with college! What if—" her voice breaks down into a whisper, "what if we grow apart? I don't know what I'll do without you."

It pains him a little to say the next words that come out of his mouth because he didn't know what he'd do without her either. 

"You've lived fourteen years without me, Star. I'm sure if it ever comes to that point, you'll be just fine." _But I won't be. Because I don't even remember living in a world where I don't wake up to your smile and your laughter._

"But Marco—" she falters as she takes his hand. 

He hopes she can't see the red on his cheeks. "You'll be okay, Star. You're strong. And we'll make it work. Okay?"

"Okay," she answers quietly, but Marco knows she isn't convinced. 

Star sits closer to him after that, leaning her head on his shoulder as they try watching the movie again, replaying the parts they missed. His arm is around her, and he breathes in a little, taking in the smell of her strawberry-scented shampoo. 

They stay in the position for a long time. It's nice. He wishes they could stay like that forever, no matter how selfish he feels. He's allowing himself this moment—just this once. 

The movie's almost ending when she whispers into his ear, "Mewni doesn't feel like home anymore."

"And why is that?" he yawns, closing his eyes. He's tired—physically and emotionally. It had been hectic at school, with finals and everything.

He almost doesn't hear it. But when he does, his heart beats a little faster and he smiles a little. 

"Because I found a new one. And it's you."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at superishs.tumblr.com!!


End file.
